mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Unicorn Twilight Sparkle
Unicorn Twilight Sparkle is the original from of Twilight Sparkle until she became a Alicorn Princess at the end of season 3. She is also a lavender unicorn pony and one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In Mighty355's universe, Unicorn Twilight is completely different from Princess Twilight. She is a supporting character in Dawn of Princess Twilight and Electric Pony solider. She was going to make an appearance in part 4 of Super Legend Heroes, as a pony until it's been scrapped and replaced by Sci Twilight Sparkle in Equestia Girls: Friendship Games. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Saga Unicorn Twilight first apears when she in her diaper costume is scared and hugging Smarty Pants, Hoping that she will turn herself back into a Unicorn again. Then Princess Twilight Sparkle shows up to her horror and she tells the young unicorn that she should not show her diaper in front of Princess Celestia and then proceeds to show her that Alicorn Twilight will still continue on in season 4. When Unicorn Twilight asks if she will return as a unicorn again, her future Princess self admits no one even knows. Princess Twilight harshley tells her that Celestia will be her mother now and will no longer have her mom, dad or big brother and says "Never More" to her and leaves the poor Unicorn Twilight to cry a puddle of tears. It is unknown if she was already captured by Princess twilight at this point or she will be captured by her later. Personality In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. InThe Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her.Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tellsPinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. Twilight-Cuteface.png Twilight_Blushed_Face.gif Twilight frantic look S3E2.png|Oh no....... Unicorn Twilight.png|Unicorn Twilight in diapers. Twilight Sparkle Cute Smile.png|Unicorn Twilight as drawn by Mighty355 Category:Supporting character Category:Protagonist Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Elementals Category:Hero Category:Main protagonists Category:Magic Category:Cute Characters Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Super legend heroes Category:World's journey Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:Scrapped characters Category:Dorami in the New World Dimension